Tease
by pyroluver
Summary: Draco has problems with a girl, Rated R just to be careful


Helllooo all ya people…this is a new random fic…  
  
Name: Alexandra Ghemps   
  
Nickname: Lexa or Alexa  
  
Age: 17  
  
House: Gryffindor  
  
Appearance: she has black hair with metallic purple in it, which is straight and goes down to her mid back. She has two different color eyes, one a clear blue and the other a clear purple, and she is somewhat thin but not bony. 5'5" 115 lbs.  
  
Accessories: eyebrow ring, lip ring, belly button ring, and a thumb ring. She also has a tattoo of vampire fangs on her right shoulder blade.  
  
Story Time!!!  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP Lexa hit her alarm clock and rubbed her head. 5:45 am the clock read, 'now why did I get up so early for again?' she thought to herself. Just then an owl flew in with a letter. "Oh yeah school…I forgot." Alex picked up her letter.  
  
'Alexandra just a friendly reminder about school  
  
Hope to see you soon  
  
Albus Dumbledore'  
  
Lexa rolled her eyes one for the use of her full name and the other for school. She started packing and doing the daily rituals. The last thing to do was get dressed. She picked out a tight black tube top that said princess on it a black mini skirt with plat form shoes. After she was done the clock read 6:57 am and her father decides to walk in.   
  
"What are you doing up this early you little freak?" her father yelled at her.  
  
"I'm getting ready to go to my freak school." she replied with a cold glare.  
  
"Don't even think of taking my car to get there you little wench." he pushed past her knocking her down in the process.  
  
"Don't worry about it I'll just take the bus." she collected her things and headed out of the door to the bus stop. After about a 5 minute wait the bus finally came. "Good God its freezing out there" she said to herself sitting down, her nose and cheeks red.   
  
In the process of rushing out of her house Lexa forgot her coat. she shivered and draped her arms around herself until she got to her stop. She unloaded her trunk. After going through the portal to platform 9 ¾ Lexa just went to a compartment and slept.  
  
Alexa slept 3/4ths of the trip and she would have slept the rest of the way but low and be hold someone just happened to wake her up by pushing her feet off of the bench which in motion threw the rest of her body off of the bench too.  
  
"What in the fuck!?" she yelled from the floor and glared up at none other then Draco Malfoy who was now lounging in her spot.  
  
"Whats the matter Ghemps? don't you like being on the ground, it's where you belong." he smirked, "isn't that right boys?" Lexa had just realized there were two other people in the compartment, who grunted in response. "Besides I like the view."  
  
'Shit' she had forgotten that she had a skirt on. "Yeah I bet you would." Lexa said getting up, "Now get out of my spot."   
  
"No, I rather like it right here." Draco said closing his eyes, and the two dimwits laughed.  
  
Lexa sighed, and got an idea, "Draco," she put on her sweetest voice, "Would you please get up, I'd make it worth while." she whispered the last part in his ear.  
  
He opened one eye smirked then asked, "Mind showing me how?" she gave him a sexy smile. "Crabble, Goyle, get out of here." they obediently got up and left.  
  
"Now what did you have in mind?" he asked as she straddled his hip leaned down to his ear and said, "Nothing that your going to get."   
  
Before Draco could respond Lexa was on the other bench stretched out. "You little bitch." he growled out.  
  
"Hey its not my fault you thought something was going to happen." She shrugged her eyes closed.  
  
Draco growled and shoved Lexa hard into the bench. She struggled, "Get off of me you bastard."   
  
Draco leaned down and smashed his lips on hers sucking on her lip ring, "Don't ever tease me." He smirked and rubbed her through her panties, just then she kneed him and he fell to the floor.  
  
As he groaned in pain Lexa stepped over him, "Don't be a bitch." and she walked out of the compartment with her trunk. She changed into her school robe and the train stopped a few minutes later and Lexa walked out of it.  
  
Sitting at the dinner table Lexa sat drawing a picture, or at least doodling something on a piece of paper just to have it knocked out of her hands. "Sigh, oh my, my paper seems to have been knocked from my hand and I must now pick it up." she said in a mono tone voice. Lexa went to pick up her notebook but it was picked up by someone else, Malfoy.  
  
"Well what has the bitch been drawing?" he asked  
  
"Oh no help help someone has stolen my doodle pad I will surely die now…" Lexa offered in another monotone, turned around and got another note book out and started sketching again.  
  
After ignoring all of Draco's actions and dinner was over Lexa walked up to her room and went to sleep.  
  
Next day  
  
Lexa woke up early the next day, earlier then anyone else in her dorm. She got dressed in black pants a plain dark blue shirt and some all star shoes. She walked out of the Gryffindor common room and went to the great hall. And of course to her luck there was only one person there, and of course that person was Malfoy.  
  
'What ever I'm hungry.' she thought to herself and sat down. She finished her meal in peace but when she decided to leave Malfoy was blocking her path. It was still early around 6:30 so no one was up. "What do you want?" she asked.  
  
He smirked, "You know exactly what I want."  
  
"Don't care." she started to walk away only to be pushed back.  
  
"Come on Alexa, you're the hottest girl at Hogwarts you could get any guy you wanted." he smirked (He does that a lot)  
  
She smile leaned in and kissed his lips, "And what makes you think I want you?"  
  
Draco's smirk curled into a frown and he shoved her into the wall and pressed his body on hers so she could feel his erection. "See what you do to me Lexa." he grounded his hip so she could feel him better. She closed her eyes, "Stop it." he let go to her surprise and left.  
  
Later that day Lexa was sitting on the highest part of Hogwarts. She heard a sound and turned around, it was Draco. "Why are you sitting on the roof?" he asked.  
  
"Because I always love to do this," she stood up turned to him and fell backwards off of the roof.  
  
Draco gasped grabbed his broom (Hey how else was he suppose to get to the roof?) and flew at top speed towards Lexa. He was just about to reach her to have her bounce back up. "Whoooooooooooohooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he heard from her, plus some laughing.  
  
"LEXA WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Draco screamed at her.  
  
"Bungee jumping what does it look like?!" she yelled back.  
  
"You damned near gave me a heart attack." he said as she came back down.   
  
After she stabilized in her bouncing Lexa was now level with Draco…but upside down. "You know I've never had someone literally fall for me." Draco laughed.  
  
"Well let me reward you for coming to your senses and finally coming after me." and Lexa kissed her Boyfriend.  
  
"Its about damned time, all I did was forget to call." Draco said after the kiss.  
  
"Yeah well next time you wont forget will you?" Lexa asked.  
  
"No maim." he smiled and kissed her again.  
  
THE END  
  
Awww wasn't that cute I was bored so this is what you get.  
  
pyroluver 


End file.
